A radio can be configured to be a member of one or more groups of radios (each of which is referred to herein as a talk group), wherein a single radio may transmit information that is simultaneously received by other members of the talk group. Each talk group is assigned to a specific frequency channel. As such, switching mechanisms are typically provided on mobile and portable radios to toggle between two different channels or functions.
A typical sliding switch mechanism may be used to switch between two channels or functions and may include a switch body, an actuator, a locking screw nut, a gasket, terminals and a connector. Most sliding switch mechanisms do not meet ratings set by the IP67 standard, i.e., a standard that classifies and rates the degree of protection provided against dust and water by mechanical casings and electrical enclosures. To comply with the IP67 standard, additional components may be added to the typical sliding switch mechanism. However, the added components typically increase the design cost and form factor of the sliding switch mechanism, and typically result in a relatively bulky switching mechanism.
As an alternative to the sliding switch mechanism, a rotary switch mechanism may be used to switch between two or more channels or functions. However, sliding switches offer advantages over rotary switches. For example, a sliding switch may be used to promote better user interaction in that a user of the sliding switch is allowed to toggle between only two channel or functions; the sliding switch may reduce risks associated with accidental actuation; and the sliding switch may allow for one-hand operations (for example, the sliding switch may enable the user to hold, for example, a mobile or portable radio, on which the switch is located and change the channel at the same time). Despite these benefits, a primary challenge of incorporating a sliding switch on devices such as mobile or portable radios is the space constraint at a top control compartment of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for method and apparatus for providing sliding actuation on a device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.